


Fresh Linen

by FoxRafer



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'trust' challenge at <a href="http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/"><b>slashthedrabble</b></a> and prompt 60 at <a href="http://slashtheimage.livejournal.com/"><b>slashtheimage</b></a>. No real spoilers (other than the overall premise of the show). Set before all the twists at the end of the season.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fresh Linen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'trust' challenge at [**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) and prompt 60 at [**slashtheimage**](http://slashtheimage.livejournal.com/). No real spoilers (other than the overall premise of the show). Set before all the twists at the end of the season.

Smile alluringly. Laugh at his jokes. Keep his eyes firmly focused on you, his attention on nothing but what he hopes you're offering. No need to gain his trust, just stroke his ego and kick his libido into overdrive. It's not that he'll ignore his innate suspicion and paranoia; he merely believes his own press, thinks there's nothing he can't have, no one he can't overpower, no situation he can't control. A fatal flaw you learned long ago how to exploit.

Two minutes and Alex will be in his room, five and the files will be downloaded, seven and the bugs will be planted. Ten minutes tops and there'll be an emergency call on your cell phone, polite excuses made, the promise of a future meeting. You can get away from the overly-dressed salad and the too-sweet iced tea, from the sickening aftershave and the pungent breath. Alex will go finish her op and you'll be back at the loft keeping tabs on your target. And tonight Alex will join you and with nothing more than whispered words and a soothing touch the world will seem warmer, your heart will feel safe, and you will open yourself to endless possibilities.


End file.
